


untitled

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cats, Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, badfic, missing pets, this is dumb and i hate it, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: Grand Bois Chéri has been missing since February.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	untitled

Today was supposed to be perfect.

Today, she was supposed to be holding Grand Bois Chéri, and everything was supposed to be alright. She would be opening gifts, and he’d be laid across her lap, purring, and they’d be happy.

But he’s not. And that hurts. And she doesn’t know what happened to him, doesn’t know if he’s getting spoiled rotten like he deserves, or if he’s been abandoned on a street corner.

He won’t ever come home, she knows that. Knows it’s stupid and that Christmas is supposed to be happy, she’s supposed to be happy right now.

But how can she be expected to, really?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is ryosukekatayama


End file.
